Seine Sam
by Angel 1291
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte...


Disclaimer: Die bekannten Figuren gehören JKR, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Sam, gehört mir.

Seine Sam

Ich sass auf der Bank in der Küche und wartete auf ihn, wie üblich. Leise tickte die Uhr an der Wand. Draussen war es schon lange dunkel und der Mond warf sein blasses Licht in einer breiten Bahn über den verschneiten Hinterhof. Leise knackten die Holzscheite im Ofen. Es roch nach frischen Weihnachtsplätzchen und Kräutertee. Wohl zum hundertsten Mal las ich den Klatsch auf der letzten Seite des Tagespropheten. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte es aufgehört zu schneien. Wieder huschte mein Blick zur Uhr. Schon kurz vor elf Uhr nachts. Drüben aus dem Salon drangen Weihnachtslieder, welche in den farbigsten Varianten gegröhlt wurden. Der ein oder andere hatte wohl etwas zu tief in die Schüssel mit der Bowle geblickt. Es war die Weihnachtsfeier des Orden des Phönix. Alle waren sie gekommen, hatten ein reiches Weihnachtsmenu verschlungen und sich die diversen Desserts schmecken lassen. Jetzt waren sie alle um den Baum im Salon versammelt, sangen Lieder, tauschten Geschenke aus und erzählten sich Geschichten. Alle feierten, bis auf einen. Severus Snape war nicht gekommen, noch nicht. Kurz vor sechzehn Uhr war er gerufen worden. Auf die Frage von McGonagall, warum Severus noch nicht da war kam nur die kurze Antwort von Mad Eye. „Lass ihn. Wenn er nicht will, soll er's lassen. Lasst uns feiern!"

Wieder huschte mein Blick zur Wand. Wie zäher Honig floss die Zeit dahin und meine Sorge wurde immer grösser. Ich war wohl die Einzige, die sich wirklich etwas aus Severus machte. Ich wartete immer auf ihn und ich wusste, was er an solchen Abenden am dringendsten brauchte. Rasch stand ich auf und rührte die Suppe um, die gemütlich auf dem Herd vor sich hinblubberte. Die letzten Monate hatte ich mitangesehen, wie er immer blasser wurde. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen immer dunkler und auffälliger, doch niemandem sonst schien es aufzufallen. Ich legte ein neues Holzscheit in den Ofen. Es spielte keine Rolle wie lange es dauerte. Ich würde auf ihn warten bis er da war und die Küche würde schön warm sein.

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte ich ihn kommen. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Als er sah, dass ausser mir niemand sonst anwesend war, liess er sich erschöpft und erleichtert auf die Bank hinterm Küchentisch fallen. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Wand, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Scharfe Linien hatten sich um seinen Mund eingegraben. Ich liess ihm den Moment der Ruhe und war einfach nur erleichtert, dass er es ein weiteres Mal geschafft hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit öffnete er die Augen und brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande. „Hey." Seine sonst so samtene Stimme klang rauh. Ich goss ihm schweigend eine Tasse heissen Salbeitee ein und rührte etwas Honig hinein. Dankbar nahm er die Tasse entgegen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er trank mit kleinen Schlucken und allmählich kehrte wieder etwas Farbe in das viel zu blasse Gesicht zurück. Beherzt trat ich zu ihm und nahm ihm den Umhang ab.

„Besser?" fragte ich leise. Er nickte kurz und ich sah die Dankbarkeit in seinen schwarzen Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht während ich seinen Umhang weglegte und ihm etwas von der warmen Gemüsecremesuppe in einen Teller schöpfte. Ich stellte den dampfenden Teller vor ihn hin und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

„Danke". Seine Stimme klang schon wieder etwas kräftiger.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte ich strahlend. Es machte mich glücklich und erfüllte mich mit tiefer Freude, ihm helfen zu können. Warum sich sonst niemand um ihn scherte war mir ein Rätsel. Er tat doch alles in seiner Macht stehende und ging dabei Risiken ein die sich kaum einer vorstellen konnte.

Schweigend sah ich ihm beim Essen zu. Er war müde, kein Zweifel. Da ich bereits damit gerechnet hatte, hatte ich ihm sein Zimmer am Grimauldplatz hergerichtet. „Die Anderen sind im Salon und feiern", sagte ich sanft. „Doch wenn Sie möchten, können Sie auch direkt hochgehen. Ihr Zimmer ist bereit."

Er legte den Löffel hin, ergriff meine Hand und drückte sie. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Sam?" Ich lächelte und erwiderte kurz den Händedruck.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Sirius Black dicht gefolgt von Mad Eye kam laut lachend hereingestolpert. Rasch zog ich meine Hand zurück und rutschte vom Stuhl.

„Wir brauchen Nachschub, Sam. Kuchen und-„ Das Wort erstarb auf Blacks Lippen. Mad Eye krachte beinahe mit Black zusammen, als dieser abrupt stehen geblieben war.

„Sieh einer an", sagte Black süffisant. „Haben die Todesser Ausgang?" Er funkelte Severus herausfordernd an. Mad Eyes magsiches Auge wanderte durch den Raum, während das Gesunde Severus genau musterte.

Mein Blick huschte von Black zu Mad Eye und zurück zu Severus. Ich spürte die plötzliche Spannung und die offene Feindseligkeit welche sofort die friedliche Stimmung in der Küche vertrieben hatte. „War dir unsere Feier zu wenig? Hä? Du bist wohl was Besseres gewöhnt. Hast wohl mit deinen Todesserfreunden einen hinter die Binde gekippt? Was hast du ihnen erzählt, hä?" Severus legte den Löffel neben den Teller und blickte vor sich auf den Tisch. Er sah nicht auf. Gerade als Black einen Schritt auf den Küchentisch zumachen wollte, hielt ihn Mad Eye am Arm fest. „Lass ihn, Black. Komm, wir holen den Kuchen und Nachschub für die Bowle. Wenn der Kerl lieber allein in der Küche rumsitzt, dann soll uns das recht sein."

Mad Eye machte sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen und hob eine neue Schüssel Bowle heraus. Er liess sie zusammen mit dem Kuchen vor sich hinaus aus der Küche schweben. Bei der Tür hielt er nochmals an. „Komm schon, Black. Snapes Gesellschaft erträgt nur Snape."

Ich sah wie sich Severus bei diesen Worten versteifte und ein höhnisches Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht trat. „Du hast recht", gab letzterer zurück und während er die Küche verliess rief er „lassen wir uns durch diesen dreckigen Todesser nicht die Stimmung versauen."

Die Zornesröte war mir ins Gesicht gestiegen. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als diesem selbstherrlichen Kerl einen Fluch hinterherjagen, doch Severus hielt mich davon ab. Sanft aber bestimmt legte er seine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Lass sie. Sie wollen mich bloss provozieren."

Ich sah in seine dunklen Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie haben kein Recht dazu". Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Sie haben keine Ahnung-„

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Doch ich bin zu müde um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen." Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Ärgere dich nicht, Sam. Ich habe ja dich…" Er erhob sich mühsam. „Ich gehe nach oben. Sonst schlafe ich noch hier am Tisch ein." Bei der Tür hielt er kurz inne. „Danke, Sam". Er nestelte an seiner Tasche herum und warf mir ein kleines Päckchen zu. „Fröhliche Weihnachten".

„Ihnen auch. Schlafen Sie gut, Sir". Ich verbeugte mich tief und als ich mich erhob, war ich allein in der Küche. Ich liess mich kurz auf einem Stuhl nieder und betrachtete voller Freude das Päckchen in meinen Händen. Es war klein, ein wenig zerknautscht und in silbernes Papier eingewickelt. Er dachte immer an mich. Ich öffnete es vorsichtig. Es enthielt ein kleines silbernes Medaillon. Ich drehte es in den Händen. Es trug ein verschlungenes „S". Ich liess es aufschnappen und hielt kurz den Atem an. „Für meine Sam" stand da eingraviert und ein konserviertes Veilchen lag darin. Meine Lieblingsblume. Sanft liess ich die Finger darüber gleiten. Ich schloss das Medaillon vorsichtig und legte es mir um den Hals. Es verschwand unter dem Shirt, das ich trug. Es war ebenfalls mal ein Geschenk von ihm gewesen.

Und während ich die Suppe wegschüttete und die Küche aufräumte, war ich glücklich. Sam ist die Kurzform von Samantha. Und ich bin eine Hauselfe – Seine Hauselfe – Seine Sam.


End file.
